MC-LAG (Multi-Chassis Link Aggregation Group) is a type of link aggregation group with constituent ports that terminate on separate node (chassis), primarily for the purpose of providing redundancy in an event that one of the node (chassis) fails. The MC-LAG technology increases bandwidth and link redundancy by connecting two or more physical cables to form a logical/virtual channel. Also, in MC-LAG, two network switches can communicate protocol messages on certain designated ports (e.g., “peer links”) to form a logical switch. Even when one of the switches is broken down, the other switch can still function normally. Thus, the MC-LAG technology also enhances bandwidth and redundancy in network switch node level.
However, it is a time-consuming procedure for network administrators to setup configurations on MC-LAG switches in a network topology containing multiple nodes. In conventional methods, network administrators need to plan the network topology carefully, in order to know which network interface controller (NIC) ports are connected to MC-LAG switch ports, and to know which upstream and downstream switches are connected to the MC-LAG switches. As the network topology grows and/or dynamically changes over time, the procedure to set-up the configurations on MC-LAG switches can become even more challenging for network administrators.